Me, My Boss and HIS SISTER? !
by LuciousLadyLucius
Summary: Jean Havoc is fed up with having his girlfriends nicked by Roy Mustang...what happens when Havoc finds a girlfriend that is actually interested in Havoc...and theres nothing Roy can do about it!


**Me, My Boss…and his SISTER?!?**

Jean Havoc hated Roy Mustang. It was a predicament he had been evaluating in a while, working for the man you hate most in the world but having to be his loyal Lieutenant. It was not that Roy Mustang was a cruel commanding officer, oh no, nothing of the sort. No, Jean Havoc did not hate the Flame Alchemist, he hated Roy Mustang! On a _personal_ level. Every single time Jean Havoc found a woman who was remotely interested in him; she would pack her bags and leave him for Mustang. Or she would go out with him to find out more about bloody Mustang. Havoc had had just about enough of Mustang quite frankly.

If Jean Havoc could find a woman who was not interested in Roy Mustang then that would be his dream come true…providing that she was pretty, sexy, had a good body, a good sense of humour, was cute, crazy about him….maybe he was being to fussy? Jean Havoc sighed and took a swig of his drink, he looked around the dismal bar filled with people of a similar situation. They from afar would envy Havoc. There he was, an officer of the Armestris Military, a Lieutenant to boot. He was handsome, blonde, blue eyed, straight and dressed in uniform. A guy like that should have no problem getting a chick….right? Yeah…**should** have no problem. Jean paid the bar tender and left the bar….this place was making him more and more depressed, besides he needed to pick something up

It was leaving that bar that changed Jean Havoc's life forever.

She saw him leave the bar across the road, he was tall, slender, blonde. Her friend had pointed him out.

"You love blondes Shirl" Nicole laughed. Shirley looked up from her magazine and flicked her black fringe out of her eyes. "And he's a soldier"

"So? Nikki, I don't know how many times I have to explain to you, I'm not interested in picking up random guys on the street. I will get a boyfriend in a more tasteful manner…" Shirley said raising an eyebrow. "I'm not my brother"

"Ha!" Nicole laughed "But you won't have to pick him up off the street, he's heading this way"

Nicole owned a small hair dressing salon, it did alright, Shirley tended to hang out there in her free time to keep her friend company. She looked out the window, sure enough the blonde solider was crossing the road to the salon. Nicole looked down at the hair of the woman she was tending too. They were low on staff today and Nicole did not really want to leave the customer's hair while it was in the middle of being blow dried.

"Shirley, will you see what he wants?" Nicole asked her friend. Shirley had helped out at the counter numerous times for her friend

"Sure" Shirley said getting up and walking behind the desk as the soldier walked through the salon, looking rather uncomfortable

"Can I help you?" Shirley said

The man looked right at Shirley and blinked

"I'm here to pick up something for my mother…Mrs Louisa Havoc"

"Oh you're her famous son" Nicole laughed over the hair dryer "She's forever going on about you….Shirley its in the back, in a brown parcel…its labelled" Nicole nodded to Shirley

"Be right back" Shirley grinned and turned to the back office.

--

The girl was certainly pretty. Thick black hair cut in a messy almost spiky bob. Her slanted eyes, so very dark, almost black…making it difficult yet not impossible to see the blue in them. She was curvy and quite tall…around 5ft 6 Jean thought to himself.

She returned to Jean with the parcel

"Here you go, just sign your name here…was there anything else?"

This was his chance. He had to have a chance

"Yeah…are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

Shirley blinked, she glanced quickly at Nicole who was giving her the thumbs up while balancing the comb and hair brush at the same time. Jean Havoc seemed an okay guy…she did not really know him. But then again, his mother was a regular at the salon, it would be really awkward for Nicole if Havoc told his mother that her friend turned him down.

Shirley held her breath and said "Ok" hoarsely

Havoc looked relieved

"Great, uh…do you want me to leave you my number?" he asked taking a pen off of the desk

"Sure" Shirley said softly giving him a piece of paper to write down his number.

"Call me if you want" Havoc smiled and left the salon.

Shirley exhaled deeply

"At last Shirl, with your brother in the army I was wondering when you were going to bring home a sexy soldier to go out with"


End file.
